


Autumn Leaves

by Jenwryn



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-27
Updated: 2008-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Autumn that Near likes best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> For [Passthebutter](http://passthebutter.livejournal.com/), who gave me the prompt "lake".

It's autumn that Near likes best, he thinks as he curls into himself on the park bench at the lake's edge, pulling his knees up to his chin as if he were the man whose job he'd inherited. Autumn, he thinks, because it's not so cold that his fingers turn blue beneath his pale, woollen gloves, but nor is it so warm that the park is full of people. Most of all, though, he likes the leaves, all shades of red and yellow, tumbling on crooked angles down from the tree tops and scattering across the ground like so many strewn playing cards. He especially likes the way they tangle themselves into the gold of Mello's hair, so that the other boy seems part of the season himself, particularly with the dark fur of his red coat, a coat that Near bought him, and which Mello professes to hate, but wears anyway, sometimes rubbing his face against the fur of the collar in an absent way that Near likes best of all. And, when Mello leans down and sideways, from where he sits perched on the back of the bench, and brushes his lips against Near's forehead, it's all warm and cool and stillness and shivers; and that's autumnal too.


End file.
